Jackal Returns
by Menchi-kun
Summary: Choi Hyun has been thinking of her ever since she pushed him off that roof. He doesn't know why but he wants her.


Jackal Is Coming

Choi Hyun

Bong Min Jung

Choi Hyun had remembered her vividly for the past year. She had clumsily tried to kill him and did manage to hit him and kick him off a roof but there was just that simple charm. A charm that had him hooked. That blank and then frightened look just couldn't leave his mind. Then of course she had kissed him. That kiss had him licking his lips every time he thought of her. Her lips had been soft but the kiss was strong and he wanted more. He had held her briefly, while running away, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and just do things to her. He did have that forceful fling with that old bat from the company but that had no real emotion and the lady tried too hard to be sexy. She had completely turned off any heat he might have held for the female population. His wannabe assassin on the other hand was too sexy to keep from his wildest dreams. She was beautiful, after she ditched the wig of course.

Right at this moment he was at a celebrity club surrounded by female models, singers, and actresses trying to get him to notice them. Fat chance that was going to be. There was an actress hanging off his left arm who smelled like a perfume he did a commercial for and he could tell she had put on way too much. Her mouth was by his ear and she was telling him to take another drink with her. She was most definitely trying her best to get drunk or drugged. She had her over pumped chest pressed hard against his arm and he felt like his arm might get lost in her dress.

"Come on Choi Hyun-oppa! Just one more! Get another of whatever you're having on me and let's go someplace where these vultures won't intrude." She stage whispered to the girls around her and made him wince. He had been ordering a fruit mix with a shot glass of water. He hated to get caught off guard again and definitely not in front of these heathens. He could also see the electricity flying between all the heated glares. These girls were all aware of each other and the competition they were playing, with him as the prize.

"No thanks. I was planning on leaving after this drink." Choi Hyun sighed.

"Oh so where are you taking me Oppa?" He rolled his eyes and tried to smile a bit. These girls were not professionals.

The girls around him started to protest against the leech on his arm. She just smirked and pressed her too large breast against him. He could have sworn there were only three girls at first, but now he counted seven. Choi Hyun really wanted someone to save him. Where was his wing-man?

"Aw. That's too bad. I was hoping you would stay a bit longer to catch up on old times." Choi Hyun froze in his seat.

That was not a voice he had heard in a long time. That was the sinful voice of his wet dreams. He turned his head to the left and behind his leech to see his dream girl back in reality.

There standing with one hand on her right hip, in a black leather tube top and the tightest leather pants he has ever appreciated, was his assassin. Her hair was loose and her plump lips a sharp crimson. She had that to die for smirk just like the last one he had seen her with. Her smoky gaze only looking at him as she circled to the right to come in front of him and right in the middle of the hyenas waiting to lunge. Choi Hyun licked his lips when she ignored the trashy girls and smirked just a bit wider, letting him know she was aware of everything.

He just leaned back onto the couch and smirked back.

"Now that depends on if you're still planning to kill me?" He watched as she leaned to her other leg and crossed her arms.

The girl on his arm gasped and let go of him to stand abruptly in front of his assassin. He just winked at her and patted the now vacant seat next to him. He also rubbed his arm to get some of the feeling back into it. Min-Jung finally acknowledge the overstuffed girl and let her smirk fall into a cringe. Her hand came up to her face and waved back and forth lightly.

"Oh, what is that stench? Did you bathe in alcohol before you got here? It's burning my nose."

Choi Hyun clenched his teeth so as to not laugh out loud. He could see the leech clench her fists.

"Who the hell do you think you are? This place shouldn't be letting charity through the door." Min Jung raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the left and looked the girl up and down.

"Well then why are you here brat? Aren't you too young to be drinking?" Some of the other girls chortled and Choi Hyun didn't try to hide his too big smile. He decided to just relax and watch the show. H spread his arm across the back of the couch and crossed his right leg over the left. He tapped the still vacant space next to him for his assassin to see. She gave him a quick wink.

"Do you know who your talking too bitch?" The little girl had the guts to get in Min-Jung's face and poke her with an overly manicured nail.

"No, I just see some bratty new actress whose only 20 years old. Now listen to your elders and beat it before I beat you sweetie. You would not like your new makeover." Min Jung's postured straightened and her feet spread equally apart. Choi Hyun took out his phone and pressed record.

Another girl stepped forward and tries to push the assassin's left shoulder.

"Bitch I think it's time you…"

The assassin swiftly leans away to the right and pushes the girl with her left hand so she ends up tripping and falling into another girls lap just to the right of Choi Hyun. Her drink goes with her spilling the drink on herself and two other girls, collateral damage. There is a bunch of screeching and his little assassin finally slips in to her seat.

Choi Hyun put away his cell with a smile and leans in closer to her. His right hand reaches for hers and she slips them together as if it was meant to be.

"It's been a while Choi Hyun." She looks up coyly at him and squeezes his hand.

"What took you so long? Do you know how long I have been waiting for you?" he leans in just a bit closer so that he can see her make-up is flawless and her eyes bright.

"I told you I would finish the job didn't I?" He smiles widely and closes his left arm from behind her around her back and pulls her close. His chest fully against her shoulder and her right arm pressed between them. She squeezes his hand again and pulls away slightly. His eyes follow her hers back to the very wet and angry girls now standing around them.

"Did you just ignore me? Bitch!"

Choi Hyun didn't have time to react as the leech had grabbed a drink off the table and made to throw it at his assassin. He again watched fascinated as Min Jung smoothly stands up and intercepts the attack.

The assassin didn't have to do much. These little girls didn't know who they were messing with, but they were going to find out the hard way. She stretched her right arm out and grabbed the little girls hand and twisted the direction the cup was falling onto her over exposed breast. The girl yelps briefly before the assassin takes her left hand and grabs the back of the girls head and forces her down towards the table. She takes mercy on the brat an inch before impact and glances at the other girls around them who had gone completely silent. She holds the girls head down still just slightly above the glass table top. Min-Jung looks around to the other girls crowding around.

"Now little girl let's talk about your manners. You need to listen to your unni and not talk back alright?"

The margarita soaked girl tries to get up but Min Jung readjusts her grip and the blond settles with a whimper. There is a fiercely tight grip on her hair, a sharp heel jabbing her left knee to stay on the ground, and her arm had been twisted around her own neck.

"I can't hear you sweetie. Say yes unni or no unni. Do you understand me?"

"Yes….unni."

"Good."

Choi Hyun just couldn't believe those kick ass moves. Maybe she did know some fighting moves but he didn't think she could do any real harm. But damn was she sexy.

"Now sweetie when grown-ups are talking you need to wait until they are finished then you have to politely ask for permission to speak. When you have done something wrong, especially, you should apologize. Right?"

The girl whimpered when the heel began to dig into her calf.

"Yes unni!"

"Good girl let's see if this lesson sticks."

She resumed her seat next to Choi Hyun crossing her legs and sitting up straight. There was no smile of satisfaction or even a smirk of triumph. Choi Hyun watched the girl rise shakily from the floor and step back. She rubbed her neck and was favoring her right leg a bit. She looked up briefly and at the glare she received quickly cleared her throat and bowed deeply.

"Excuse me unni?

"Yes sweetie, what can I do for you?"

"Umm…. Please forgive me of my rudeness!"

"Good girl. You may leave now. That goes for all of you."

The rest of his gaggle of fans dispersed quickly. He looked over at his only company now and stared right into her eyes.

"That was better than last time you tried to subdue someone. Have you been practicing becoming better at being an assassin?"

"Oh oppa you are so sweet and naïve. Didn't I say the last time that I was going to kill you? Now is that time. I know you have a room booked. So let's not waste any time here anymore."

"You're not going to hit me with the wine bottle again are you?"

She just smirked again and grabbed his hand. She walked ahead through the crowd and out of the club. All the while he couldn't help but admire her from behind. He could guess that a bunch of reporters were outside just waiting to see him come out with a girl on his arm. Ever since last year he had avoided all female partners like the plague. There was just something his little assassin did to his heart that just wouldn't leave. Maybe he was just kinky that way. Just before leaving through the front doors she twisted around and faced him. Her hands started to take off his blazer and he shivered at the touch of her fingers that were barely there. She took his jacket and covered her head with it and grabbed his right arm to wrap around her shoulders.

"You are going to protect me right?"

"Of course. Only if you stay with me tonight."

"That sounds fair. It's one in the morning right now. The sun will rise in about four hours. Then I will kill you."

She said that with such a bright smile that it took his breath away and his pants tight at the same time.

He held her tight in his jacket and to his chest. He walked out the front doors and paparazzi attacked. Her hands kept a strong hold on the jacket around her face. He steered her towards the passenger seat of his car after wading through the cameras and microphones. After he reached the door and opened it he shielded her with his body as the reporters really started to push forward for a picture of his elusive date. Slamming the door he quickly made it to the driver's side by climbing over the roof of his car and pushing anyone in his way. Getting the door open but not entering he turned to the cameras and smiled.

"Choi Hyun! Choi Hyun! Is that a girlfriend you have finally accepted?"

"Yes she is the same girl from last year that I have been waiting for."

"Is she an actress? A singer? A chaebol daughter?" Choi Hyun laughed freely at that and ran his fingers through his hair.

"She was actually part of a security detail that I bumped into during my kidnapping. She saved my life."

"Do you plan to go steady with her then?"

"Maybe marriage?"

"Where has she been all this time?"

"Are you going to do a press release about that incident or maybe an interview?"

"I'll think about all that tomorrow. For right now I'm going to spend some time with her and see where it goes from there."

He ducked into the driver's seat and security from the club had already made a safe course out into the street. As he drove further away his passenger took off the jacket and fixed her hair.

"So what do you plan to do for your last five hours?"

"You're not serious about that are you?"

She smirked.

"Just get to the room and you'll see."


End file.
